dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Crastoff
Crastoff is an cromatrite alien in the fan series Time and Space. He is portrayed by James Burnell and is one of the main villains of Time and Space Appearances "So Doctor, I am Crastoff, the Cromatrite Leader." Pre - Season One Crastoff was one of the commanding cromatrite in the war between Cromatrite and Timelords. He fought and nearly killed the Master, but had to flee because he discovered from the Master that all cromatrite except him were killed earlier in the day. Crastoff was then banished on earth by the timelords, to live a life of hatred. Instead he concieved a plan to get back at the timelords. He shortly discovered that all the timelords were destroyed except the Doctor. In a plan to bing back the one man who could help him create a cromatrite army, he used the time travelling device to travel into the timewar, despite it being time locked, and saved the Master. Crastoff then told him he wanted to kill the last timelord in existance in an act of revenge. The Master helped him and killed himself so that he could regenerate and take on the form of the Doctor's previous companion Jos. Crastoff then sent the Master, via the time travelling device, to the future so that he could eventually decieve the Doctor and clone the tardis. Crastoff never heard from the Master again, presuming that the mission was a complete failure. Crastoff then came up with another plan, which was he would start infecting more humans until he had a cromatrite army and could take over earth. This all started when Crastoff took over Zack's backyard as nobody was home, due to Zack travelling with the Doctor. Crastoff had help too, David and Steve, who were Crastoff's slaves until they fled there captre. Crastoff, now by himself, only had a select few Cromatrite with him. Season One Crastoff appeared only in Episode 7 of Season 1. There the Doctor and Zack met the 13th Doctor who was chasing after Crastoff for unexplained reasons. Crastoff escaped the Doctor when he bit the 13th Doctor and ran away. He then summoned a group of elite cromatrite to help him kill the Doctor. As a fight took place, Crastoff was defeated by the Doctor, who believed the 13th Docto was dead, who was bitten by Crastoff. Season Two Crastoff returned in the two part story for Season 2, Bite of the Cromatite and Defiance of an Illusion. It was there that he once again confronted the Doctor, who didn't know how Crastoff survived. Crastoff tells the Doctor of all the times he interfered in the Doctor's life, including ; Starting WWIII, Rescuing the Master from the Timewar and sending the Virus back to the 1950s. Crastoff also tells the Doctor that David works fo him, and has been for quite some time. While the Doctor was distracted, Crastoff lept at him and bit him, spreading his venom through the Doctor's veins. With the Doctor infected, Crastoff offered to transform David so that he could finally be free, but David reluctently declined and took off in hopes of saving the Doctor. After convincing the Doctor to give in to the infection, the Doctor became a cromatrite. Before the transformation could finish, Crastoff was shot down by David, in an attempt to save the Doctor. Already being to late the Doctor turned into a Cromatrite and brought Crastoff back to life, same with the 13th Doctor. Crastoff and the Doctor then travelled in the tardis to find and kill David, who had escaped by using the time travelling device. Crastoff also helped the Doctor infect humans in the medieval ages, in an attempt to travel back to 2010 and find all humans are cromatrites. This was a failure and during a final confrontation with David and Zack, Crastoff was wounded by Zack and knocked out. Before he could do anything, he discovered while he was unconscious that the Doctor had turned back to normal. In one final attempt to kill the Doctor, Crastoff lept at him but was quickly shot down by Zack Rogers, presumed dead. Season Three Crastoff appears yet again in a two part story of Season 3, where the 13th Doctor's side of the story is told. Crastoff survived Time Twins after the 13th Doctor resurrected him in hopes of a cure to his infection. Crastoff declined the cure and ran away. The events of Bite of the Cromatrite/Defiance of an Illusion take place with Crastoff still being shot by Zack. After the 12th Doctor and Zack leave the 13th Doctor arrives and sees a near dead Crastoff. Crastoff is seen for the first time without his mask and dies laughing. ﻿